Lying Is The most Fun Bella Can Have
by umaru-chan
Summary: Edward witnesses Jacob and Bella together. It's a song fic, and it's rated M for a reason. JxB


Lying is the most fun Bella can have…..

Ladies and gentlemen, this is a product of a mild bit of anger that resulted from the lack of love scenes in the entire Twilight series, and a simple song that struck me with an idea. Thus, we come upon this simple equation:

Bella+Jacob+Song+Edward= Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off.

This will also be pre-wedding and pre-Bella being a vampire. More around the time of Eclipse.

Now, my disclaimer:

I am not the owner of the Twilight Series, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. If I were, things would definitely be different, and the writing might be a smidge better. Who knows?

The song is "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" by Panic at the Disco.

This is a JacobxBella pairing.

Note that I adore EdwardxBella, but this song just screams JacobxBella, thus I'll be using these two for this little song experiment.

Warning, this is rated M for a reason. There will be sex. There will be Rock N' Roll. And there will be voyeurism. Enjoy.

Lying is the most Fun Bella Can Have….

This was one of those moments that Edward Cullen was pained with the fact that his vampirism didn't allow him the luxury of sleep. Such a thing wasn't needed 99.9% of the time, but this was an exception. Perhaps the dream filled state would remove the images of what he never thought he would see from his mind.

As he released a sullen sigh, the vampire gazed out through the large window inside of his room, thinking back to what he had seen a few hours ago.

**Edward's POV:**

The small hanging lamp swung side to side, catching my eye as I went upon my way to retrieve Bella. Although I wasn't allowed onto the La Push lands, it was rather convenient that a large spruce tree was near by, and with my gifted sight, I could easily spot what was happening in the dilapidated barn that Bella often referred to as the Garage. And what I saw tore my heart into two.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
and how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

His hands were running down her skin as I sat perched in my tree, gazing upon the two with a deep sadness that would have arose in my heart, had it still been beating. The gasps of pleasure, the soft sounds of content as their lips connected.

Her shirt was carefully removed, the bright flush in her cheeks easy to spot from my hiding spot her trembling hands tossing it. I ignored the gazes of lust that were heavily apparent in their eyes, holding back a small whimper of pain when she pulled his shirt away, her fingers tracing delicately against his copper skin, a low growl coming from his throat.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

As the scene unfolded as was quickly guided into the rabbit, Jacob sitting in the passenger seat, and Bella contently on his lap as their hot kisses continued in the small car the mongrel was repairing.

Thoughts raced through my mind, focused on the wishes I had with Bella in my arms, my lips against hers, that electric feeling that coursed through me when her soft lips pressed themselves against mine. It was now just a sad dream as I saw another article of Bella's clothing be torn away, her bra.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

The sound of her heart beat pounded through my head, the sound growing louder and louder and faster and faster as the scene unfolded. I closed my fists tightly, my amber orbs gazing upon the two, waiting for more to appear in front of me.

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)_

"Jacob, I don't know about this." The love of my life began, which caused me to perk up a little bit in my perch, hoping to the heavens above that she would run out of the garage and never look back, and return to my awaiting arms.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

"Bells, it'll be okay. We belong together, you know that." The wolf whispered into her ear, gazing into her eyes with such a passion that I was starting to feel my stomach churn with distaste and anxiety.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

As her heart beat increased with another searing kiss, I watched his lips graze themselves down her neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh I longed to touch. His smile on his face showed his sheer delight, his lips taking in a rosy pink nipple and sucking on it slowly, my love crying out in pleasure, calling out his name.

"Jacob!" She moaned.

'She was supposed to say my name.' I thought with a morose feeling.

Soon pants and undergarments were discarded when the two moved to the work desk near by, that animal holding my Bella close to him in his arms.

"Jake, please." She begged, wrapping her legs around his hips and gazed up at him with a palpable need, a gaze she used to show to me.

And without another word, he quickly thrust into her, rubbing the small bundle of nerves, her breathing and moans hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Jacob more!" She cried out, arching her back and gripping the desk with a force that painfully showed her ecstasy.

My Bella, my love, my everything was groaning in ecstasy, squeezing herself around the dog's fingers, prodding her wet core with a wide grin on his face. He leaned forward, passionately kissing her, his tongue invading her mouth, seeming to feel even more encouraged when Bella shot her arms up around the tall teenager's neck.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

"Jake!" She cried out once he shoved himself into her, her grip around his hips tightening as he slowly plunged in and out of her hot warmth, the small of her arousal assaulting me from the long distance. Then again, with my senses it seemed like they were only a few feet in front of me, completely unaware of my presence.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

"Bells." He grunted a soft moan into her ear as he thrusted in and out, faster and faster, rubbing her clit while he pulled his length in and out of her small and pale form.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

"Oh Jake!!!" She screamed in pleasure, reaching her climax, her sweet juices spilling out of her body and pooling on the desk beneath them, the wolf following soon after with his own orgasm.

He held my darling close to him, nestling his face into her warm tresses and inhaled the scent that I couldn't live without.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jake."

And with those words, I left, not needing to see more.

I stood in the room, taking note to Bella's absence and closed my eyes, holding back the anger and hurt that was raging inside my form, cursing myself for not making Bella mine earlier, for not caring for her the way she obviously wanted to be cared for.

"When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it."

I whisper to myself and disappear into the night, knowing the air will numb the pain.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes this isn't exactly the best, but I'm trying to practice with fan fics. As sad as this fic is, I still love it.**

**Leave a review or whatever you desire.**

**And no, I won't make another chapter of this unless I really get struck with inspiration.**


End file.
